


What I like

by Tayani



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cuteness and fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shizuo-san, what do you like about us?" The twins decide their favourite blond bartender and their brother should understand something they are oblivious about. It works. Eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I like

"Shizuo-san~~!"

A tall, blond man in a bartender outfit turned around, only to be almost knocked over by two little persons jumping at him and hugging him with all their might. Shizuo stumbled few steps backwards, flailing his arms for balance.

It was beautiful day in Ikebukuro. Sun was high, the air crisp with the upcoming winter, and the blond bodyguard was simply enjoying a stroll, letting his free from work time pass on walking the city.

"Kururi! Mairu! I told you not to do that!" he groaned, while the girls, currently hanging from his body like little monkeys, giggled. Or at least one of them giggled. Kururi rarely ever could be heard.

They were almost identical; thin, beautiful, with brown hair and big, reddish-brown eyes like their these of their brother, whom Shizuo hated so much. The only things that differed them were hairstyles - Mairu's hair were longer, and she had them in a plait - and clothes. Mairu also wore glasses, as opposed to her sister.

"Ah, but we wanted to see you! And we got so happy when we finally found you, Shizuo-san! Right, Kuru-nee? Right? And we couldn't help but to run, fast, very fast, and catch up to you! And we were so-"

"Quiet."

Kururi rarely spoke. But when she did, at least her sister listened.

Shizuo rubbed his forehead with a sigh, but he was smiling. It was so very curious how he could like the twins so much, while having seemingly bottomless reserves of hate for their older brother.

"You should know Kasuka is out of the country, filming his movie." he chuckled, knowing that his brother was most possibly the reason the twins sought him out.

"We know~" Mairu giggled, pouting softly to show her sadness at their idol's sudden disappearance, although the pout couldn't stay long on her face. "But this time we just wanted to talk with Shizuo-san! We tried visiting Iza-nii, but he told us to go away…" she pouted again, mischief glinting in her eyes. Shizuo only rolled his own. That sounded like how the flea would act; he never had much patience with these two.

"So? What are you guys up to?"

"Hum~ We wanted to go for something to eat, Shizuo-san! So come with us! We could eat something nice, like sushi~ Or maybe some ice cream~ Or maybe…"

"Crepes."

Both Mairu and Shizuo stared at Kururi, and then at themselves. They both shrugged. "Crepes it is."

They were an odd trio, that was sure. Kururi let go of Shizuo's body eventually, walking beside him and cuddling to his arm; Mairu however climbed on the blond's back, and was continuously giggling and chirping about everything she could see from this height, and how Shizuo-san was the best, because his shoulders were broad enough to sit on, and he didn't mind it if she tugged at his hair not to loose her balance. Shizuo truly didn't mind. Despite being little weirdos just like their brother, the twins brought a lot of happiness in his life. He enjoyed spending time with them, and very rarely got angry at these two. There were even some in Ikebukuro who wondered if _he_ wasn't their real brother, and not Izaya. But that was out of the question.

They arrived at a decent crepe restaurant soon, Kururi clearly leading the way. They sat down, and ordered their crepes; Mairu got one with meat and vegetables, while Kururi and Shizuo opted for ice cream, chocolate chips and strawberries. Of course, as always, the girls split their portions evenly and ate half-half.

"Shizuo-san, Shizuo-san, what do you like about us?"

The question was innocent, or at least Mairu really wanted it to sound like that, but it still made Shizuo choke on his strawberry.

"Where does that come from?"

"Hum~~ I was just curious~? Because Shizuo-san always, always have time for us~ So that means Shizuo-san likes us~ So I'm curious what you like about us~ That's all~" Mairu giggled. Even Kururi smiled softly. Shizuo, on the other hand, blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh… I guess… I like how playful you are?" he murmured, clearly thinking hard about what he was saying. The little, rosy blush never left his cheeks, as his eyes stared somewhere beyond the girls. "Playful in that trickster way… And I guess it's nice being near you, 'cause you always smile, and are not afraid of me, even if sometimes you make fun of what I do or how I look... And… I like how you just do whatever you like, and are not afraid of being yourself. Also… It's nice looking at you, how thin and petite you seem, but I know you're actually really strong…" Shizuo stopped talking gradually, looking at the girls with a frown. They were giggling. Why were they giggling? And whispering something to each other's ear?

"Hey… what's so funny?"

"Um…" Mairu giggled again. "Shizuo-san… I asked you what you like about us... But it seems like... It kind of sounded as if you were trying to describe Iza-nii instead."

There was a loud clatter from behind Shizuo, as someone's plate fell on the floor, which only made the girls giggle more. The blond himself looked mortified for awhile, before turning scarlet.

The girls only laughed more. What even more curious, they clearly weren't laughing at Shizuo anymore, but at something; or someone; behind him. The blond turned around, if only to hide his embarrassment, and what he saw was Izaya Orihara himself, blushing furiously and glaring at his sisters. Obviously he asked the twins to bring the blond here; what were his motives, who knew, but one thing was clear - the informant did not anticipate to hear something like this.

"Oh…" Shizuo turned even redder at the sight of him. Izaya looked away.

"Um… You know, Shizu-chan…" the raven obviously tried to fight off his blush. "...you could have said something... earlier."


End file.
